bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 490.b Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Order of the Phoenix! (Part 2)
Plot After a disastrous summer with the Mitchells, including an encounter with the Dementors, Nonny is shunned by friends upon returning to Bubblewarts, after the return of Lord Rotten Tomato and no one believes him. He starts his fifth year while new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, the Mayor refuses to teach them defensive spells while refuting Nonny's claims of the Dark Lord's return. So Nonny sets out, with Gil and Molly, to start up the D.A, Mr. Grouper's Army to battle evil forces and prepare the fellow young witches and wizards for the extraordinary journey that lies ahead. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Professor Severus Snape) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Deema as (Luna Lovegood) *Rotten Tomato as (Lord Voldemort) *Witch as (Bellatrix Lestrange) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Frank the Tow Truck Lobster as (Sirius Black) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Mrs. Grouper as (Professor Minerva McGonagall) *Gordon as (Cedric Diggory) *Jackie as (Cho Chang) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *The Mayor as (Dolores Umbridge) *Parmesan as (Lucius Malfoy) *Mr. Mitchell as (Vernon Dursley) *Sir Mulligan as (Remus Lupin) *Daisy as (Sybill Trelawney) *Miss Jenny as (Nymphadora Tonks) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for little romance, some violence, a little cursing, a little alcohol, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2007 film "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Goblet of Fire!" This story takes place a year after the fourth story. Story Start of Part 2. (Scene: Bubblewarts Express) (The Bubblewarts Express rushes past the moors of Scotland on its way to Bubblewarts. Soon it is night again.) (Scene: Bubblesmeade) (Nonny, Oona, Gil, and Molly exit the Bubblewarts Express and move quickly though the crowd of students to the carriages that would take them to the castle. As they prepare to climb into one of the carriages, Nonny stops and stares towards the front of the carriage. There is a large reptilian, horse-like creature harnessed to the front where as always before there was nothing.) Nonny: What is that? Gil: (looking) What? Nonny: (pointing) That...that...thing! (Gil stares for a long moment, then looks at Nonny.) Gil: Nonny, there's nothing there,mate... Nonny: Yes it is, it's right there! (He points. Gil shakes his head.) Deema: I see them too, Nonny. (Nonny turns to her. Deema Wahler is a spacy-looking girl, yet pretty in her own right.) Nonny: Er... you are? Deema: Deema. Deema Wahler. Nonny: Well, thanks Deema. (They clamber into the carriage, Deema following. It starts moving.) (Scene: Carriage) (Nonny looks out into the darkness of the Bubblewarts Grounds. He spies Mr. Langoustine's hut in the dark. All the lights are off within.) Nonny: Mr. Langoustine's cabin looks deserted. Molly: I hope he's all right... Gil: What if he were still on his... (He glances at Deema, who has vanished behind the latest edition of the Quibbler Magazine.) Gil: ... what if he's still on his mission from Mr. Grouper? Nonny: Yeah, could be. (Moments later the carriages halt, and the students pile out.) (Scene: Bubblewarts Great Hall) (Bubblewarts Headmaster, Mr. Grouper, a wizzened old man with a great bold head and his orange fish skin to his belt, stands to address the school.) Mr. Grouper: I beg a few moments of your attention, as I have a few start of term announcements. Right off, our caretaker, the good Marching Bandit, has reminded me for what he says is the four-hundred and sixty-second time that he had an annually updated list of various banned items, usually introduced by our humour experts Pablo and Brett Gordon... (Pablo and Brett stand and take a bow to cheering, laughter, and yells.) Mr. Grouper: ... which are posted in an extensivelist on the door to the Marching Bandit's door. (Nonny grins at Pablo and Brett.) Mr. Grouper: Also, we have two staffing changes this year. The Great Drewdini will be taking the post of Care of Magical Creatures post as Mr. Langoustine is on... extended leave. (Nonny, Gil, and Molly exchange glances.) Mr. Grouper: Additionally, we have the Mayor, who has kindly agreed to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts - (At this, the Mayor stands and clears her throat.) Mayor: Hem, hem, Headmaster, if I could address the school? (Mr. Grouper looks taken aback. Mrs. Grouper glares at the Mayor. Mr. Grouper sits down and invites the Mayor forward.) Mayor: Thank you, Headmaster. Now, how are we all doing tonight? I thought I would just say a few words. I am here at the Ministry of Magic's bequest, under Educational Decree twenty-two, which states that if the Headmaster of Bubblewarts is unable to fill any teaching post the Ministry shall select one for the position. (Mr. Grouper inclines his head. There is murmuring from the students.) Mayor: The Ministry has always considered the magical education of our children to be of vital importance, and the passing down of this ancient and noble art must be given to the next generation, lest it be lost forever... (pause) Without progress, stagnation. But progress for progress's sake is to be discouraged, for our art requires no tinkering. (pause) A balance must be attained, the new and the old, permanence and change, tradition and innovation, order and chaos. (pause) There are large changes coming soon, changes walking the fine line between order and chaos. Know only that these changes are for the best, and to prevent the destruction of our civilization from its own decay. Thank you. (The Mayor smiles at them all, but to Nonny, the smile seems a little forced, a little fake.) (Scene: Gryffindor Dorms) (Nonny enters the boys dormitory. Within the room are a number of poster beds. Nonny goes to his and sits down. Also in the room are Tom Pirruccello, Goby Imani, and Dean Mitchell.) Tom: So why didn't your mum want you to come back to Bubblewarts, Dean? Nonny: What? Dean: Me mam didn't want me to come back to Bubblewarts... Nonny: Why? Dean: Well... because of you... Nonny: What did I do? Dean: She... well, she figure's you're, well...you're lying about You-Know-Who and Mr. Grouper's a right nutter... Nonny: Where'd she get that from? (Dean picks up an edition of the Daily Prophet and tosses it to Nonny. Nonny catches it and looks at the front page. It reads: "Nonny Pirruccello: Boy Hero Uses Lies to Seek Attention" with the subheading of "Bubblewarts Headmaster Buys His Story.") Nonny: So... she believes this stuff? Dean: Well... yeah... Nonny: But... but you believe me, don't you? (Dean looks away. Nonny turns and storms out of the dorm.) (Scene: Bubblewarts) (Nonny sits on the top of the Astronomy Tower, looking out over the lake and the Forbidden Forest in the distance, Mr. Langoustine's hut dark and forboding at the edge of the forest. Hedwig sits on the parapet next to Nonny.) Nonny: No one believes me, Hedwig. No one... (He turns and leans against the stone parapet, then slides down to the ground, his back against the cold stone.) Nonny: I'm alone... (Hedwig takes off into the night, flying over the castle. The sun rises over Bubblewarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nonny runs down the halls of Bubblewarts. He skids around a corner, and pushes through the door to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.) (Scene: Class) (The whole class looks around at Nonny as he comes staggering in.) Nonny: Sorry, Mayor... (The Mayor smiles, toad-like, at Nonny.) Mayor: Hmm, let's see, five points from Gryffindor for coming in late. (Nonny frowns, but sits down next to Gil and Molly.) Mayor: Now, as I was saying before Mr. Pirruccello interrupted with his antics, your Defense Against the Dark Arts education has been rather fragmented and disjointed in your past classes, hasn't it? (pause) Know now that this is about to berectified. I will be following a pre-approved Ministry-prepared, theory-centered Defense lesson plan. (She waves her wand at the blackboard and words are written down on it.) Mayor: Copy this down. (Everyone opens their books and begins copying, except Molly, who sits with her book unopened, her hand in the air. The Mayor ignores her. However, within the next few seconds, nearly the whole class is watching Molly. The Mayor sighs.) Mayor: Yes? Molly: I wanted to know something about your course aims. Mayor: Well, they should be perfectly self-evident. Molly: Well, I don't think they are. They say nothing about actually doing spells. Mayor: (laughing) I can imagine no circumstance in my class where you would need to use spells, my dear! Molly: But surely the whole point of Defense against the dark arts is practical application? Mayor: Miss Gentilella, this class has been approved by Ministry experts. Are you a Ministry Expert? Molly: No, but - Mayor: Then you have no business challenging those who are. We will be learning about spells in a safe, risk-free environment - Molly: But we've got O.W.L.s coming up! You expect us to do the spells with no practice? Nonny: What good's theory in the real world? Mayor: This is school, not the real world, Mr. Pirruccello. There is nothing out there waiting to get you. Nonny: What about Lord Rotten Tomato? (The whole class flinched at the sound of the name.) Mayor: Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Pirruccello. Let me set the record straight. (She stands behind her desk, leaning on her knuckles.) Mayor: Some of you have been told that a certain dead wizard has returned. This is a lie. (Nonny stands up, knocking his books to the ground, a look of livid rage on his face.) Nonny: It - is - not - a - lie! Mayor: Mr. Pirruccello, you have just landed yourself in detention! (Nonny moves around his desk stiffly, trembling with rage, his eyes dangerous.) Nonny: So, according to you, Gordon Rocha dropped dead? Or are you calling me a murderer? Mayor: The boy's death was a tragic accident. (Nonny has reached the desk. He slams his fists against the wood, thrusting his face right up to the Mayor's, glaring at her.) Nonny: It was murder! I saw it happen! (The class is deathly still. Ashlie Shaskan is covering her mouth.) Mayor: Mr. Pirruccello, you have earned yourself a week's worth of detentions! Nonny: Yeah, talk to somebody who cares. Rotten Tomato killed Gordon, and you know it. (The Mayor snatches a quill up and scribbles a note, and hands it to Nonny.) Mayor: That goes to Mrs. Grouper, dear. (Nonny rips it from her hand and storms out of the room.) (Scene: Halls) (Nonny storms down the halls, turns a corner, and practically kicks open the door to Mrs. Grouper's office.) (Scene: Mrs. Grouper's Office) (Nonny stomps in and hands the note to Mrs. Grouper. She takes it and glances at it.) Mrs. Grouper: Is this true? Did you shout at the Mayor? Nonny: Yeah. But she called me a liar! Mrs. Grouper: My dear boy, do use your common sense! The Mayor is reporting directly to Marty. She is here to... interfere... with Mr. Grouper. And things could get much worse, trust me. (pause) Use caution, always, Pirruccello. Do not mess with the Mayor, she is dangerous. The Order's hands are tied at Bubblewarts, Nonny. If you get too deep into trouble, we may not be able to get you out. Do you understand? Nonny: Yes, Mrs. Grouper. Mrs. Grouper: Good. Off you go. (Scene: Gryffindor Common Room) (Nonny, Molly, and Gil sit in a corner of the large common room, trying to ignore the talking and chattering going on all around them.) Molly: How can Mr. Grouper let that horrible woman teach? And when we're taking our OWL tests too! Gil: You reckon she's here to spy on us? Molly: Well, not us specifically, but definitely Mr. Grouper and the Order. (At that moment, Dolly Gentilella comes up to them.) Dolly: (angrily) Well, way to go, Pirruccello. Your detention is at the same time as Quidditch practice! Nonny: Oh! Sorry... Dolly: Yeah, well, you're going to have to get out of it somehow. We're holding tryouts for Keeper now Shapero's gone, and I wanted to have the whole team there. Nonny: I'll never get out of it, Dolly. Dolly: Well, just... don't do it again! (And she storms off.) (Scene: Courtyard) (Nonny, Gil, and Molly are heading back inside to the Gryffindor Common Room.The sun is setting in the distance.) Gil: Well, Nonny, shall we start on Mr. Grumpfish's report? Nonny: Later, I've got detention. Molly: Good luck, Nonny. Nonny: Thanks. (Scene: The Mayor's Office) (The door to her office creaks open, and Nonny enters.) Mayor: Ah, Pirruccello. Sit down. (Nonny sits in a chair right in front of her desk.) Mayor: You're going to be doing lines, tonight, Mr. Pirruccello, and you'll be using this quill. (The quill was blood-red and sinister looking. Nonny takes it.) Mayor: You will write "I will not tell lies" until I tell you to stop. Understand? Nonny: There's no ink. Mayor: Oh... you won't need ink. (Nonny begins to write, then gasps in pain. He looks at his hand, and finds that "I will not tell lies" has carved itself in the skin of his hand, and the quill had written the words on the parchment in bright red blood. Then the words healed over again, on his hand. Nonny glances at the Mayor, who is smiling evilly.) Mayor: Problem, Pirruccello? (Nonny shakes his head and returns to his lines. He gasps after writing it again, the words on his hand had gotten deeper. Gritting his teeth, he forces himself on. Nonny's shaking, weak hand scratches the final line of the evening, the words on the back of his hand not even healing any longer, but bleeding profusely.) Mayor: That's enough for this evening. Same time, tomorrow, and we'll see if we can get the message to sink in a bit deeper. (Nonny staggers to his feet, weak and pale, and staggers from the office.) (Scene: Bubblewarts) (Nonny exits the Mayor's office and staggers down the hall and around a corner, then breaks into a terrified run.) (Scene: Hallway) (Nonny moves down the dark hallway again, slowly, meaningfully. Locked doors are all around him, lining the walls as far down as he could see. He breaks into a jog, and then a run, then a sprint. The doors rush past him. Suddenly an invisible force grabs him and pulls him along, faster and faster, the doors a blur. Then he saw the end, a blinding light, which he blasts into with a smack, and as the light fades, he catches a glimpse of a further room, beyond the light, for only an instant. Then it too is gone, and Nonny awakes with a yelp, hands pressed against his scar, which is burning horribly. He rubs it, until the pain goes away.) (Scene: Gryffindor Common Room) (Molly steps into the common room, looking puzzled.) Molly: Hey, Nonny. (He looks up from his parchment.) Molly: Have you seen Gil? I can't find him anywhere. (Nonny shakes his head.) Nonny: No, I haven't. Molly: He's been acting fishy all week. He's up to something. (Nonny packs up his parchments.) Nonny: (absentmindedly) Uh huh. (He stands.) Nonny: Another night, another detention. (Scene: The Mayor's Office) (Nonny scratches away with the horrible quill, gritting his teeth, determined not to make a sound. Sweat beads on his face, and blood is flowing freely from the cuts on his hand.) Mayor: That's enough for tonight, Pirruccello. Let's see that hand. (She reaches out and touches his hand. Instantly, pain explodes in his scar and Nonny leaps back as if electrocuted, stumbling due to blood loss. He clutches at his scar in agony. Nonny stares at her in horror. She grins unpleasantly. He staggers backward and out the door to her office without another word.) End of Part 2. Recap Once the gang reach the school station Nonny's enemy Tobias Gordon taunts Nonny to which Nonny overreacts and Gil and Molly hold him back. Molly and Gil look worried about Nonny and are often on the receiving end of his temper. Jackie Pirruccello - Nonny's crush - gives Nonny the eye as she heads off in a carriage up to the school and then Nonny notices that the school carriages are being pulled by a reptilian, hairless horse-looking creature that it appears he alone can see. As he approaches the carriage a vacant looking girl announces that Nonny isn’t going mad, and she can see them too, and says that he's just as sane as she is. She is however reading her magazine upside down and has radishes for earrings so Nonny is not terribly comforted by her words. They join her in the carriage and Molly introduces her as Deemy Wahler, then blushes having meant to say Deema Wahler. Molly compliments Deema's necklace to which Deema replies that it is a charm to ward off Nargles. Gil asks Molly what a Nargle is and she says she has no idea. They reach school and after the feast the headmaster, Mr. Grouper, is giving his welcome speech when he is interrupted by their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, who is none other than the Undersecretary to the Minister, the Mayor. She talks to them as though they are five years old and gives a speech that Molly interprets as “The Ministry is interfering at Bubblewarts.” They break for bed and by people’s looks and silences as he passes, Nonny is clearly thought of by his fellow students as the attention seeking nutcase that the Daily Prophet is making him out to be which angers him further. Up in the common room Dean calls Nonny a liar to his face. Gil sticks up for Nonny and goes to offer words of comfort but Nonny yells at him that he is fine. In their first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, the Mayor hands out books and announces that they will not be using magic, simply learning defensive theory. The Mayor makes it plain that the Ministry maintains that Rotten Tomato has not returned and that they will have no need to defend themselves. Nonny loses his temper and argues with her which results in him receiving detention. In detention, the Mayor gets Nonny to write lines, but with a special quill of her's. Nonny asks for ink but is told he will not need any. He is to write ‘I will not tell lies’ until the message ‘sinks in.’ As Nonny starts writing the words cut themselves into the back of his hand like a scalpel. The Mayor approaches Nonny looking for weakness and he does not complain, to which she says that deep down he knows that he deserves to be punished. Category:Stories